


Soulmates

by itsinthestars



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, Original Character(s), Reia Solo, Resurrection, Rey Needs A Hug, Reylo - Freeform, Sensuality, Spiritual, Sry these tags are not in order, The Force, Twins, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Valentine's Day, Visions, beauty and the beast vibes, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: After Ben Solo disappears in front of her eyes, Rey finds a way to bring him back, where love began...
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LostInQueue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInQueue/gifts).



> Prompt That Inspired this Fic <3
> 
> After Ben fades away before Rey on Exogol, Rey sits where he’d held her for long after feeling his essence as it worked through her, healing her as it went. He speaks to her in whispers. Little promises here and there that he’ll come back to her. That they will see each other again. Rey listens. She waits in the crumbling space, the force cracking around as she allows it to help haul the crumbling building from her and her memory of him. “Be with me,” she whispers to him, light from his offering begins to rebuild him every time she asks for this change. She asks this of him several more times before he’s resurrected from the void and standing before her once more. Different robes. Reuniting them as something far stronger than theyd ever been.

Part 1

Their lips matched each other's like something magnetic as if two halves of a soul finally found one another and couldn't let go. In a dark and hopeless place like Exegol, there was this one moment of bliss that outweighed all the chaos around them. Their lips parted a little but were close enough to touch once more. Ben gave Rey a full smile along with a chuckle, something she thought she would never see nor hear. He finally looked at peace. She smiled with him and started to say, "I want to tell you—"

She stopped, Ben's smile vanished and was replaced with worry. "Rey," He murmured. His hold loosened and the last look he gave Rey was in sadness, having to leave her. Rey felt Ben's hand in hers unresponsive as he closed his eyes and started to lean back, making her lean forward so he didn't fall on the hard ground.

He laid there, eyes closed as if he was lost in a dream. "Ben?" She squeezed his lifeless hand, hoping he would wake up, then he started to disappear, like a ghost. His hand disappeared from her hold as he transcended somewhere else. All Rey was left with was his clothing. 

"No!" Rey yelled. This didn't make any sense! She looked around and yelled his name. "Come back!" She pleaded, feeling like a little girl all over again when her parents left her on Jakku. It was dead silent except for the destruction of First Order starships and destroyers above. She knew she needed to leave if she was going to survive but she couldn't move.

Rey sat, utterly alone, looking at nothing. She grabbed Ben's shirt and put two fingers through the hole. She closed her eyes and meditated. "Be with me." She hoped it would bring Ben back. She kept repeating those words until she finally heard _his_ voice, like a whisper. "Rey."

"Ben!" She looked around. "Why can't I see you?"

"I will come back to you, I promise."

"Ben!"

Rey felt a mixture of a hot and cold sensation on her lips as if Ben kissed her. She touched her lips and in an instant, she felt he was _gone_. She looked up and felt he was somewhere out there, among the stars.

Back with the Resistance, Rey felt the most alone. There was a constant celebration. She looked out and saw Finn and Poe with others, having a good time congratulating each other. She couldn't join them. In the upcoming days, some members were leaving and starting new lives and some were going to help systems affected by the First Order.

Rey continued to sit in the Millennium Falcon's pilot chair. She stared out at the sublime jungle, without emotion, until she felt a warm touch on her elbow. She turned and saw Maz Kanata. Rey gave her a look of sadness before Maz reached and gave her a warm hug. "Ben's gone," Rey whispered, as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Hmmm..." is all Maz said. She leaned back and stared into Rey's eyes. "His mother knew what his fate would be, but if you don't think all this time she found a way for him to come back, then all hope is lost." She tilted her head at Rey. "Through the Force, memories are passed, visions are ahead, a soul split will find each other again at the place where love began." Maz nodded at Rey with confidence, "You know where..." Maz held Rey's hand. "What use is the Force if it doesn't show you the impossible become possible?"

Rey nodded in understanding with new hope. 

Rey watched Rose and Jannah walk down the ramp to the wet dirt and sporadic spots of grass on Kashyyyk, along with other Resistance members.

She heard behind her, "My little Starfighter isn't gone. I just know it. He has too much of his mother and father to beat out the odds." Lando leaned on his cane with both hands. "When he comes back, bring him here to visit his Uncle Lando and Chewie?" She nodded at him as he winked at Rey before he turned and walked down the ramp, his dark blue cape flowing behind him.

Rey's very good friend and confidante, Chewie, stood next to her. She looked up at him and hugged him, feeling him hug her back. "I'm going to miss you, my friend."

Chewie growled that he would miss her as well and told Rey that if Ben Solo left Kylo Ren as she said then he wanted to see him again. He nodded at her before walking down the ramp, finally back home.

In hyperspace, Rey looked ahead and repeated, "The place where love began." She heard R2-D2 beep in back of her. He wanted to know if they were close to their destination.

"Almost."

"Miss Rey," C-3PO said beside her. "How do you know for certain if Master Ben will be there?"

"Leia had mentioned before that Naboo held family memories. It's a peaceful planet and I just have a feeling it's the right place to be."

"I don’t know if that's reassuring, but—"

R2 beeped a raspberry at him, which made Rey grin, the first trickle of a smile in days. "Just trust me." Rey looked away, setting the coordinates, before jumping out of hyperspace.

A moment later, before them was the lush planet, Naboo. As they flew toward the planet then past the capital city, Theed, Rey felt the semblance of hope.

In a secluded meadow, known as Lake Country, near a row of numerous waterfalls, Rey landed the Falcon. She ran past the droids, down the ramp, that barely touched the ground. Once her shoes touched the grass, she closed her eyes. She hadn't seen this much green since Takodana. The mist from the waterfalls traveled her way and she felt relief as the coolness caressed her face. The energy around her felt like balance to her.

She sat down, the grass circling her, and she started to meditate. "Be with me." The memories started to come to her: When they touched hands in the hut; fought back to back against the Praetorian Guards; wanting to take his hand but feeling conflicted because Kylo, not Ben, stood in front of her; the pure vulnerability on his face made her emotional as she knew she had to reject him then. The memory when she first felt Ben on Exegol gave Rey a swarm of relief, knowing he didn't leave her alone, they would fight together.

With Rey's eyes closed, she continued to repeat, "Be with me." A breeze moved around her as if it was speaking to her. Her hair came loose from her buns.

"Rey." She heard _him_ whisper, which made her smile and her heart beat faster. She and Ben's future started to come to her in glimpses and images. Their future looked hopeful and bright. She saw Ben using the legacy saber, training a new type of Jedi, balanced Jedi. Rey and Ben demonstrated techniques in front of them. The vision moved to a serene sunset setting. The back of Ben and Rey could be seen, on a cliff, over a large body of ocean. A little girl with dark hair, hair in buns similar to what Rey wore, was holding Rey's and Ben's hand. The girl turned slightly and Rey could see the girl look her way, laughing, and looked very similar to Ben, from his chin, cheekbones, and kind eyes. A tear ran down Rey's cheek. __"Open your eyes."

Rey opened her eyes and saw Ben stand in front of her. There was a bright yellow glow all around him. Rey immediately stood up. "Ben!"

"I promised I would come back." His voice sounded the same, strong but also soft in tone.

"How?" She looked bewildered.

"The Force moves in mysterious ways." He raised his hand but all she could see was bright energy. She looked into his eyes. He seemed lighter, not compressed by the dark side any longer. She lifted her hand and met his, their touch felt magnetic, his hand felt real, firm. She couldn't believe it. Tears fell down her cheeks as she started to smile. Rey lifted her other palm the same time he lifted his and both their palms were in a swirl of bright energy.

"Be with me." Rey continued to say. Their eyes were locked to one another, like when they first touched hands many moons ago. Their future was intertwined. They both saw the same visions from their future: Both were in the Falcon's cockpit piloting together, Rey's hand over Ben's as they pushed the lever that sent them into hyperspace; Ben training a girl that resembled him and wore her hair in two large distinctive buns. The girl spun like Ben before her grandmother's saber met Ben's grandfather's saber. Her voice, soft but determined, "Dad, watch this!" She stepped back and twirled her saber then turned around, showing a move only her father would recognize. Ben smiled, looking proud. "Reia, you did it." The vision changed to Rey, Ben, Reia and twins, a boy and girl. They were in the Falcon together with R2 and C-3PO, on their way to another adventure. Each of these visions made Ben more real in front of Rey, the glowing energy fading away. Rey saw he wore different colored robes, gray. He no longer had the scar on his cheek; he looked younger. With the touch of their palms, they saw the memory of their first kiss, then visions of more to come, including when they are older, holding each other as they looked out to what appeared to be, their family and friends, in peace.

Rey and Ben smiled together at that last vision. Rey said one last time, "Be with me, Ben Solo Skywalker."

With those words and Ben's name, his hands left hers as he was lifted in the air a few feet, his eyes closed as the bright energy around him vanished, which made Rey squint her eyes. She opened them and realized she just saw Ben resurrected through the Force and... _love_.

Rey went on her knees next to Ben, who laid on the grass. She ran her fingers through his hair just as he opened his eyes. Her other hand went to grab his. He squeezed her hand gently. "I promised, didn't I?"

Rey smiled and all she could do was nod, bringing him up, so he could sit. They stared at one another before she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He hugged her back and both felt at peace and stronger than before. 

Part II

"Ow!"

"Just making sure." Rey teased.

"I'm here, Rey."

"What happened?" Rey gave him a quizzical look.

Ben looked up then stared at Rey intently, telling her all he knew. "I felt my body was floating and all around me were a galaxy of stars. I heard your voice and I knew I had to tell you I would come back. This couldn't be it. Then I heard my mother's voice. I saw her and Luke train, and she was concerned about me." Ben looked down. "I wish she would have trained me, help me understand instead of—" He shook his head. "She used her last strength to bring me here, to you." He looked up and smiled gently. "After all we've been through, she still felt I was worth saving, even though I thought that hope was gone forever."

"She loved you." Rey took his hand in hers.

Ben's face fell. "I loved her too and my dad."

Rey touched Ben's lips then wiped tears, coming down his cheeks. Her expression turned somber. "Back there, when I was...gone, you brought me back from a never-ending dream--a nightmare. You were selfless. Thank you."

"I would do it again."

"You won't need to, we'll be so old..." Rey raised her brows in surprise. "... Sorry, I spoke in haste."

"So, we’re going to grow old together?" Ben smirked.

"You saw too."

"Yes." Rey felt her face heat up and she needed to move her thoughts elsewhere before-- "Your mom mentioned she brought you here once."

"We visited the Queen's Palace and all mom said was that my grandmother was from here and her name was Padme Naberrie. She said next time we would try and seek out the remaining Naberrie family." He looked around the Lake Country, the waterfalls.

"Did you find any holograms on her?"

Ben turned his head back to Rey "Yes, when she was known as Padme Amidala. She addressed the Senate as Queen and Senator. She was passionate, determined, yet contained."

"You acquire a lot of her traits."

"My mother did as well."

"We'll visit the Naberries," Rey assured Ben. "And after, we'll visit Lando and Chewie on Kashyyyk."

Ben scrunched his brows. "What is Uncle Lando doing there?"

"The remaining Resistance is helping systems that were oppressed..."

"Good." Was all that Ben said about his former alliance. He looked down then back up, this time with glassy eyes. "I don't think Chewie wants to see me, like the rest of the galaxy."

"He does and we will make it known what you did during the final war. We'll do it together."

Ben shrugged. "Maybe I'll talk to him in Shyriiwook."

"You know how to speak that?"

He raised his brows in surprise. "Of course."

Rey and Ben walked up the Falcon ramp, hand in hand. Ben looked around and took it in. C-3PO and R2 were there to greet them.

"Master Ben. I knew you would come back. I knew it." 

R2 beeped fast. Ben crouched down, "Hello, friend." R2 beeped slowly as if sad. Ben wrapped his arm around R2. "I didn't want to leave R2. I know now it was all a misunderstanding." R2 beeped once. Ben's lip trembled. "I missed you too."

Rey smiled. "You two have known each other for a long time?"

"When I arrived at the Jedi Temple, I was just a boy, and during meal breaks, when no one would eat with me, R2 was always at my side.

Rey rubbed Ben's back slowly. "I know how you must have felt."

Ben stood back up and held Rey's hand in his, to comfort her.

R2 beeped once again, wanting to know if he and C-3PO were to stay with them.

"Of course," Ben said quickly.

Rey added, "We need you and Threepio. You have always been with the Skywalkers, one way or another."

"I would like that very much," C-3PO said. R2 beeped happily.

"Master Ben?"

"Just call me Ben, Threepio." He scoffed.

"Of course, Sir Ben." Ben rolled his eyes which made Rey smile.

"Sir, do you want me to pilot your ship so you can pilot next to Miss Rey?"

"I didn't come to Naboo by ship."

"I don't understand, Sir."

"Threepio, I was brought back by the Force, with the help of mom and Rey."

C-3PO raised his arms in shock. "Oh, my maker!"

Later at Varykino, which had been long-vacant, Ben walked to Rey, who stood in the courtyard, watching the sunset.

"I almost forgot how many kriffing repairs that bucket of bolts needs."

"I'm glad you're getting reacquainted with the ship."

"I hated it for a time, but now, I don't ever want to part from it."

"And one day it'll go to our—" Rey stopped. Both of them blushed at the same time.

Ben said, "We both saw what's to come. Even if we didn't know, I can't wait to find out what each day will bring, with you."

Rey moved closer to Ben, touched where his scar used to be. She continued to trace her finger along his face, through his wavy hair, down his neck then pulled him closer to kiss his throat, to his chin, cheek. She could feel his heart beating as fast as hers. She kissed his nose and finally down to his lips. They shared their second kiss, making Ben respond quickly, holding Rey. He lifted her in a bridal carry, away from the balcony, where his grandparents married, where love began.

In the largest room in the Estate, Rey pushed him on the bed and sat on his lap. For minutes, they just kissed one another, until there was a knock at the door.

"Sir Ben? Miss Rey? I have a –"

Both, at the same time, yelled, "Not now!"

"Yes R2, you did tell me not to interrupt..." C-3PO said.

Rey and Ben both laughed together then continued to kiss, taking off clothes in the process. Both wanted to feel where this connection would lead.

Minutes later, Rey was underneath Ben and had her arms wrapped around his neck, her bare chest touched his. She sighed happily as she kissed his lips again and said, "I love you."

He had not heard that said to him in a long time. He kissed Rey hard and said between kisses, "I know."

Rey moaned as she felt her legs part and she looked at Ben with a look of trust as she noticed he looked worried. She guided his hand to touch her breast and squeeze, which made her sigh in return. He moved closer to her, his nose traced up her neck, up her chin, his lips founds hers. He moved closer and _closer_ and connected with her, in a way he had never connected with anyone else. 

"I had no idea, did you?" Rey eyed him, wanting to know his answer.

"Ummm...no."

"On Jakku, I would sometimes see others kiss and embrace. But, what we did was..."

"Explosive."

Rey hit Ben playfully on his strong chest, making him laugh in return. He saw her scar on her arm and remembered how she received it. He caressed her skin as if trying to rub it away. Rey placed her head on his chest, seeking comfort.

Ben traced his fingers along her back. "I'm in love with you, Rey. Always."

"And I with you," Rey said gently. Their lips found each other again and again, like two halves of a whole, not to be parted again.

They had a long future together where Rey was not alone and neither was Ben.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it LostInQueue :)  
> I really loved writing this fic and being a part of this awesome Valentine's Reylo Event <3  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
